Collection of Poems of Favorite&Forgotten Warriors
by SilverReed
Summary: A bunch of poems of some of the less popular cats such as maybe Sootfur, Rainwhisker, Snowkit, Mousefur, etc. Popular cats would be like Graystripe, Spottedleaf, and Tawnypelt Also may include some of the cooliest from my point of view warriors. Pls R&R!
1. Snowkit

**This is my first fan fic I've done that includes poems. I may not be the poet but I'm willing to give it a go. Oh, and this is Snowkit because Snowkit is by now almost forgotten and no one really cares about him anymore. But he's the third cooliest cat/kit ever. So here goes! **

A fire blazed through the camp   
The rain came and made it damp   
I was there throughout it all   
Though I couldn't hear the calls

The camp was dead  
The trees were too  
And right above  
A hawk flew

I didn't know  
I couldn't hear  
The desperate screams  
"A hawk's near"

A shadow fell  
Over the ground  
The bird dived  
Without a sound

I suddenly  
Felt claws on my back  
I screamed in surprise  
But I thought it was a cat

My mother came  
But too late  
The bird had started to  
Accelerate

Up I flew  
In the air  
My mother cried out  
In despair

I closed my eyes  
Tightly shut  
I couldn't think  
Of anything but

The pure terror  
That I felt  
Through my mind  
Under my pelt

I tell you this  
From where I stand  
Watching my mother  
Trapped in StarClan

**Note: He may not be able to hear any of the screams, but he can see them scream. Oh, and please review D)  
**


	2. Hawkfrost

**Hawkfrost is the second cooliest cat ever! I personally think he's just kinda misunderstood and his intentions are good. **

All my life  
I've had no dad  
And I have to say  
It's sometimes sad

I always envy  
My half-brother  
He knew our father  
And has a Clan mother

I was born  
To lead all  
I'm not like Tigerstar  
I will never fall

Fighting and killing  
Each other's Clans  
Is that what they want?  
Is that what they plan?

It's really foolish  
We are all one  
We are all living  
Under the sun

Peace would come  
Starvation gone  
Everyone will become happy  
Before long

This is my plan  
It will never fail  
It will make an easy life  
No cat will ever again lose their tail

What is wrong  
With this simple plan?  
Why will no cat  
Understand?

**To clear confusion, yes he does want to lead, but he's not doing it for revenge and he's kind enough to everyone. He's nice to his sister and I think he only said she wouldn't be a good medicine cat because he wanted to be popular in front of the others. _Some_ other brothers or sisters would pick on their younger (I'm thinking Mothwing is younger) sibs just to look cool. (I don't agree with that cuz I'm a younger sib, but it's the state of nature, not just him. Oh, and I do know that his plan will probably lead to laziness and the end of the Warrior series, but he does not know that (apparently).  
**


	3. Sootfur

**I don't really know Sootfur that well cuz the series doesn't say much about him. And even when he was born, Cinderpelt mistook him for a she-cat! So, here goes Sootfur, that cat over there.**

Just ignored  
That is me  
Sorreltail and Rainwhisker  
Are the better of us three

No one there  
For me to cry on  
No real friends  
Parents gone

I try to be notice  
I should just try to fly  
Nobody ever listens  
To me when I sigh

The only friend  
I've always had  
Was my brother  
But he's gone mad

He loves a cat  
From another Clan  
I can't help him  
I'll be loyal while I can

I doubt I'll get an apprentice  
One to train on my own  
Firestar will never see me  
I'm just that cat that sits alone

I thought maybe I could get Birchkit  
That's until I saw  
The small kit just get saved  
By the "great" Brambleclaw

I guess I'll just keep dreaming  
Until the day arrives  
When all cats will hear me  
Whenever I sigh

**Oh, and it's not that he wants cats to hear him sigh or cry or whatever, but he wants cats to see him as a brave warrior, not just some cat filling the warrior allegiances. Oh, and I'm not exactly sure that Rainwhisker _loves_ Swallowtail, but there is something going on between them. Let's just say, for now, that Sootfur took the "friendly" lick on the cheek the "wrong" way. K? Oh, and please review! Otherwise I cant post up poem #4.  
**


	4. Tawnypelt

**Taken Snowwhisker's advice to do Tawnypelt and cuz I luv her as well, except this one isn't about her life exactly. It's more about her leaving ThunderClan and how she looks back on this decision. Oh, and also, sorry about not updating but the internet connection here has been on the blink. I'd better put this up before it shuts off again... R&R!  
**

They never suspected  
Me to leave  
So does that mean  
They never noticed me?

I thought I left  
To a better place  
But they distrust me  
And look at me in distaste

Blackstar doesn't trust me  
I doubt he ever will  
No matter how hard I try  
Loyalty I'll never fulfill

Maybe I made the wrong choice  
Maybe I should have stayed  
But now it's too late to turn back  
Or then they'll think I'll betray

I figured I'd fit in  
With my new Clan  
My father was Blackstar's friend  
I really don't understand

Not that I would follow his dreams  
And bring horror to us all  
But if Blackstar would be kind to me  
I'd treat him like an uncle

I must stick to my dream  
_My_ dreams of _my own_  
I will be that loyal cat that  
Blackstar's **never** known.

**I figured Tawnypelt isn't that mushy, kind type. More of one of those Warrior Princess types. Anyways, remember to review!**


	5. Rosetail

**All right, I've taken Mistystream and written about poor old forgotten Rosetail who never shows up in the allegiances. Kinda made up a bunch of it cuz she was so forgotten she was only mentioned once in the whole story, which is not half as bad as Snowkit who was mentioned for at least a whole chapter.**

Trying hard  
That's all I do  
And guess where all that  
Came to.

I thought I was brave  
Yet I know I was shy  
Even as a kit  
I never opened my eyes

I wasn't curious  
I didn't like new  
It makes you work harder  
It complicates things too.

That was why  
I never liked kits  
You can never claw back  
Or you'd tear them to bits

I've never had kits  
It takes too much time  
I have my duties  
My life is just fine

I never liked kits  
But now I do  
Even if it led  
To me being slew

I guess now  
My argument would be  
I did it for the Clan  
Not for the kits, you see?

For the rest of my days  
I'll always regret  
That while I had the chance,  
Kit's I've never kept.

**I kinda figured she hated new stuff because she never met Firepaw. And I had her hate kits only cuz she died saving kits….. er, yea. Next up Thornclaw… but after that I have no clue. _HINT HINT_ Oh, and btw, I can't to Rowanclaw just yet because I need the books on him, or er, her. And I don't have any of the books available right now, they're at my house and I'm on vacation. Still can't believe it's summer...**


	6. Thornclaw

**OK, here comes poor ole' Thornclaw who is just there to fill up the warrior listings. Sorry I took so long to update, by the way, it's just that the internet has been acting all funky. I can't even answer to my e-mail... not that it matters, but...**

All my life  
I try to be good  
But things never turn out  
The way they should

I guess I'm blessed  
Swiftpaw's not living today  
My sister is injured  
And I'm still OK

And yet for me  
Life is not fair  
My one apprentice dead  
But nobody cares

I'll never get another  
Apprentice to train  
Firestar is wary  
How my apprentice was slain

Those stupid, stupid monsters  
How dare they wreck this all  
And those stupid, stupid dog  
I can still hear their wretched calls

And to Firestar  
I'm just one more  
Of his many warriors  
To do his warrior chores

I lost that trail  
Long ago  
Whitestorm would be alive  
If I had just known

I'll never be a leader  
Leaders are brave  
I'm a gutless coward  
My sisters I could have saved

**Notice that's sisters with an 's' there at the last line? To unconfuse all you peoples, he has two sisters and a brother, or maybe two brothers if Graystripe's mother is Frostfur. Brightheart's Thornclaw's sister, of course. In case you didn't notice, Brackenfur and Cinderpelt are related to him. Oh, and I don't actually agree with this poem, but I think maybe Thornclaw's thinking that way, except for the last ones. I don't think he really wants to be a leader, but maybe he does since he is good about ordering others around. Oh, and next probably will be Reedpaw and Gorsepaw thanks for the suggestions to Amberstripe and Mossnose.  
And after that maybe Goldenflower, who was totally forgotten in Dawn. Did you notice she wasn't mentioned at all in that book? She wasn't living in the nursery with Ferncloud, cuz she was all alone, and she wasn't living in the elder's den cuz Frostfur, Speckletail, and Longtail were the only ones there. And she just suddenly became an elder all of the sudden. At least Firestar knew about her becoming an elder and made an announcement, but poor Goldenflower was just forgotten. And ever wonder why Goldenflower has so many offspring with different characters? I think she's just like a wild card in a card game where you can put her with anyone and she'll make another cat like that. I don't even think she liked Tigerstar, he just wanted to pass on his almighty jeans, wait, no, I meant genes. And NOW she's falling in love with Longtail, when she becomes an elder. He is waaaaayy too young for her and she is waaaaayy too old for him. Yah, I've chattered for too long. So _READ AND REVIEW!_**


	7. Cinderpelt

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, it's just that, well, look at my profile for an explanation. Also, now that I've read Twilight, some plans might be changed. I'm doing Cinderpelt's first because I realize she may be so important and popular and all, but she really never wanted to be a medicine cat, and I think if she hadn't broke her leg, she wouldn't have been a medicine cat. And destiny for her is so cruel since she's still young. So here's Cinderpelt:**

For the longest time  
I wished to be  
Leader of my Clan  
Or deputy

But StarClan had  
Another plan for my days  
I was to live in the  
Medicine cat's ways

They broke my leg  
In order to  
Keep the great Bluestar  
From being slew

Is that my purpose?  
To save my leader from death?  
When no one had to go?  
That is a complete theft!

StarClan was heartless  
Cruel and mean  
They sacrificed Yellowfang  
For that kitten fiend!

I was needed  
I guess I still am  
Even though  
I live in StarClan

That was cruel  
Destiny again  
When I was supposed to be  
Far from the end

And even my apprentice  
That crazy Leafpool  
She's broken the code  
That mousebrain fool!

And she convinced me  
_My_ feelings were not cared  
I broke my leg for destiny  
To me, StarClan obviously isn't fair

I guess I'll forgive them  
Forgive everyone  
My dreams are over  
Destiny has won

**Of course this is an overreaction—she never had anything against Brambleclaw, and she was never really mad with StarClan. Review! Goldenflower up next!**


	8. Goldenflower

**Apparently Rainwhisker lived, even though Squirrelflight said she saw him fall and not get up… well, it's good he lived, otherwise Sorreltail wouldn't have gotten through. And Cinderpelt would've probably not said what she said in the previous poem since she gets to start over again. Well, here's Goldenflower (after a long time of not updating)! Remember to R&R**

Why was I  
Such a fool?  
What did I  
Ever see in you?

I am just  
A wild card  
So many kits  
And life so hard

I've never really loved  
No love for life long  
And even many of my kits  
Have all gone

Ravenpaw's a loner  
Swiftpaw is dead  
Tawnypelt's gone  
Evil is in her brother, or so Firestar says

Firestar hates him  
Because of Tigerstar  
Brambleclaw is _my_ kit and  
Tigerstar's legacy is far

Ravenpaw was good  
And Firestar's friend  
Why if he's Brambleclaw's brother  
Must cats distrust to no end

Speckletail and Frostfur  
Brindleface too  
Two left to die  
And the other one slew

I must spend my lonely days  
Guiding a friend through  
The horrible fate that made him blind  
And he's still young too!

I never loved that Tigerstar  
I am just a wildcard  
Sitting through my restful days  
I know love will come on its way.

**Not the best poem, but I might get better if you review ;) **


End file.
